Encuentro
by BeUnicorn
Summary: Elle Lawliet está comenzando su año en la preparatoria, la idea no le agrada mucho pero lo hace para tener contento a su tutor Watari, tiene una actitud negativa a lo que lo rodea. ¿Podrá por fin romper ese muro que tiene hacia los demás?


Capitulo 1: Encuentro

LxLight

Elle caminaba con su característica pose jorobada y lentamente hacia su nuevo colegio, no le agradaba la idea de tener que estar alrededor de más personas, ya que le incomodaba la presencia humana, no es que le desagradaran las personas, sino que, simplemente no quería socializar. Entro al instituto y se dirigió a la que iba a ser su aula durante los siguientes semestres, entró y se sentó en cuclillas en una banca que se situaba en la hilera de en medio casi al final.

-"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"-pensó-"Watari sabe que soy muy inteligente, entiendo que quiera que socialice y aprenda a relacionarme, pero simplemente no quiero"-observo como sus compañeros empezaban a entrar, algunos platicaban otros simplemente entraban-"La base de toda relación en la confianza"-puso su dedo pulgar en sus labios-"y yo honestamente no confío en nadie, tal vez solo en Watari pero en nadie más".

El maestro entro al salón y todos los alumnos se sentaron en las que iban a ser sus bancas, se presentó e hizo que todos se presentaran.

-"Típico en los maestros, pero en verdad no sirve de nada, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes no tienen la capacidad de recordar muchas cosas, menos los nombres de todos los estudiantes del salón en una sola presentación"-.

Después de unos momentos fue su turno de presentarse, pero se mantuvo "sentado".

-Me llamo Ryuzaki y tengo 20 años de edad-fue lo único que dijo pero esto no evito que se ganara la mirada de sus compañeros-"esto era lo que quería evitar, ahora todos me miran"-pensó amargamente.

El maestro se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que por fin hablo.

-Sí, me comentaron en la dirección de usted-dijo el profesor tratando de aguantar la mirada de los profundos ojos negros del extraño estudiante- No se preocupe, estoy seguro que se acoplara aquí- sonrió de momento y prosiguió con la presentación. Elle no prestaba atención sus compañeros, sino hasta que una voz chillona lo obligo a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡Hola soy Misa Amane pero me pueden llamar Misa-Misa, tengo 18 años, mi color favorito es el azul y espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos!-dijo mientras reía y sonreía.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el aula, Misa robó miradas de muchos chicos y la admiración de muchas chicas. Elle la había visto en un cartel, por lo que debía de ser famosa. Se quedó unos momentos parada en el frente del salón contestando preguntas y recibiendo halagos de casi todos los del salón incluido el maestro, casi todos excepto el y un chico que no podía ver muy bien porque estaba hasta el frente de su misma hilera.

-"Veo que no todos se dejan llevar ante una celebridad"-se dijo tratando de ver quién era el chico que tampoco alababa a Misa-"interesante, pero al final ¿qué me importa?"- volvió a su semblante y continuó así hasta la finalización de la clase.

Todos habían salido del salón excepto Elle, no quería encontrarse en la situación de pasar incómodamente ante muchos estudiantes que trataban de salir al mismo tiempo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó hasta su casa. Al llegar a esta un señor de avanzada edad lo recibió con muchos bocadillos dulces y muchas preguntas.

-"Es por esto que acepte, jamás había visto a Watari tan satisfecho"-entro a la casa-mansión y se dispuso a contestar todas las preguntas que le hacía Watari.

Al siguiente día ya las clases empezaban normalmente, el maestro les daba los ejercicios de criminalística que debían resolver, cosa que para Elle era pan comido solo que no contestaba porque no le parecía necesario. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención. El estudiante que no había adulado a Misa respondía a todas las preguntas perfectamente al profesor, este estudiante respondía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando y esto lo desconcertaba un poco.

-"Interesante, tal vez me precipite en juzgar a todos los alumnos"-.

A la hora del receso todos se disponían a salir, Elle solo esperaba a que la mayoría salieran para el también hacerlo, no le gustaba estar en un sitio como ese mucho tiempo. Caminaba lento hacia la salida cuando escucho algo.

-¡Ay Light, eres tan inteligente y muy guapo!- como un acto de reflejo volteo la mirada hacía el lugar donde procedía la voz.

Lo que vio fue a Misa, esa chica que al parecer era modelo, aferrada melosamente al brazo de alguien, en el preciso instante que alzó la mirada para ver quién era el dueño del brazo, el llamado Light también paso su mirada de Misa a el extraño joven cerca de la puerta. Sus miradas se cruzaron, por unos instantes todo desapareció para ambos, el corazón de Elle empezó a latir de sobremanera, se perdió en los ojos café claro del estudiante que se hacía llamar Light.

-¡Light tal vez me puedas ayudar con las tareas, Misa no las entiende nada!-

Con este grito ambos volvieron a la realidad, Elle aparto la mirada del rostro del castaño y prosiguió a salir del salón, en cuanto al otro volvió a posar su mirada en la rubia que lo acosaba.

Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos del salón dejo caer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-se dijo en tono bajo y continuo caminando hasta una banca.

Gasto todo su tiempo del descanso tratando de averiguar ese acontecimiento que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin ningún resultado.

-"Algo no anda bien"-se paró y volvió al salón.

Al entrar no estaba ese chico lo cual hizo que se decepcionara sin ninguna razón, paso a su banca y espero la llegada del maestro. Cuando el maestro entro, pasaron muchos alumnos detrás del el, bloqueando la vista del pelinegro sobre el castaño. En todo el día no lo volvió a ver, pero esto solo genero ansiedad en Elle, quien todavía no encontraba la razón por la cual le importaba tanto, volvió a su casa-mansión y al igual que el primer día Watari lo estaba esperando con una bandeja de dulces y muchas preguntas, Elle las contesto todas omitiendo ese incidente con el alumno de ojos claros. Terminada la sesión de interrogatorio se fue a su dormitorio y se "sentó" en su cama.

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza?- se preguntó esto una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormido.

En otra casa lejana un castaño se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.


End file.
